The present invention relates to a heat exchanger with at least two manifolds which are fluidly connected to each other by several tubes, and a porous metal structure which at least partially surrounds the tubes, with the heat exchanger having a plate-like shape having a front side and a rear side.
Such heat exchangers are often used for cooling fluids of a machine, for example an internal combustion engine. The fluid to be cooled flows hereby into one of the manifolds and reaches an opposite manifold via the many tubes. In order to increase the surface area, the tubes are, at least in part, surrounded by a porous metal structure. Air can flow through the heat exchanger in transverse relation to its extension plane to thereby maintain the fluid at moderate temperature in the tubes, in particular to cool it.
The generic EP 1 511 969 B1 discloses a heat exchanger with two manifolds that are fluidly connected to each other by a plurality of tubes, and a porous metal structure which at least partially surrounds the tubes, with the heat exchanger having a plate-like shape with a front side and a rear side. It is disadvantageous that the coating of the individual tubes with the porous metal structure is very complex in terms of the process. Furthermore, reference is made to EP 1 553 379 A1 which shows a heat exchanger with a plurality of flat tubes between which a porous metal structure is arranged. Tubes are exposed on the front side and the rear side of the heat exchanger, so that damage, for example by falling rock, is easily possible.